Find My Way Back
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Emily and Maya have a fight- the same one as Spencer and Ashley. When Spencer meets Maya and Ashley meets Emily, they realize the other girls arguments. Cute one shot- not to be continued. Emaya/Spashley


_Hey everyone! I've never written a Spashley/Emaya cross over, so I hope you will enjoy!_

(Spencer and Ashley)

"Spencer what the hell!" Ashley's voice rang out through the apartment. "Ashley why are you so mad? It's not like I actually did anything with her!" Spencer cried. "She's still your ex and you still were with her! Maybe not "with" her but still! You know how it felt when I was hanging out with Aiden!" Ashley snarled. "Yeah and you expected a little understanding! So do I! I haven't seen Carmen in awhile, and I was just catching up with her! I don't see why it's such a big deal!" Spencer yelled. "It's a big deal because I don't know what you did with her!" Ashley screamed. Hurt crept into Spencer's eyes and Ashley regretted what she had said the second she did. "Well if you don't trust me enough to catch up with an ex when I've given you no reason for you to think otherwise maybe you don't know me as well as you think," Spencer whispered, tears falling from her eyes, as she walked out of the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving Ashley standing there in tears.

* * *

(Emily and Maya)

"Maya it's not like I was doing anything! I was simply catching up with her! Paige and I are still good friends!" Emily screamed at her girlfriend. The fight had been going on for over an hour now. "That doesn't mean anything! You were with her! That's enough reason for me to be upset!" Maya cried. "So if Justin were to walk in here right now you wouldn't want to see what he was up to?" Emily asked. "Of course not! I can't stand him!" Maya shot. "Well I CAN stand Paige! She is still my best friend and I don't see why you think I would cheat on you! I've never cheated on you before, never given you a reason to think I would, or done anything remotely close to cheating!" Emily yelled. "It doesn't matter, you still were with her. I don't understand why you even were near her," Maya grumbled. "Well something I don't understand is why I'm still here with you," Emily growled. The words hit Maya like ice and Emily stormed out the door as Maya stood there in shock.

* * *

(Spencer and Maya)

Maya walked through the streets in tears. She finally ran out of strength and collapsed onto a bench next to a blonde haired girl who looked like she was in a similar condition. "What happened to you?" Maya asked. Spencer looked up at her. "Fight with my girlfriend," she finally answered. "Same," Maya coughed. "Spencer," the blonde broke the silence after a moment. "Maya," the darker girl responded. "So what was your fight about?" Spencer pressed. "Well Emily was with her ex... And I got mad..." Maya responded, forgetting Spencer didn't know who Emily was. The blonde girl assumed Emily was her girlfriend. "That's why Ashley got mad at me," Spencer looked down. "I don't see why it was such a big deal for me to hang out with Carmen..." Spencer continued. "Did Carmen ever do anything to Ashley?" Maya inquired. "Well... Actually... Now that I think about it, yeah. She called her a- and I quote- "stuck up, phony white trash bitch" when we were together and I guess it just made Ash feel like I feel that way," Spencer admitted. "Wow," was all Maya could say. "Well, at least now I understand why she was so upset," Spencer coughed. "But I wish she would've had a little understanding," she was quieter the second time she spoke. "I should have been more understanding with Emily meeting up with Paige... But I worry about her around Paige because she already shoved her head underwater before..." Maya sighed. "And she still dated her?" Spencer asked. "Well Emily is probably the most forgiving person I ever met," Maya grinned at the memory of how many times the girl had forgiven so many others for so many things. "Then she should easily forgive you, and if she doesn't she doesn't realize the mistake she's making," Spencer offered Maya a smile. Maya returned the grin. "I better go and find her," Maya decided. "Let me come with you. I need to find Ash anyway," Spencer responded. Maya nodded at her new friend and the two girls started along the sidewalk.

* * *

(Ashley and Emily)

As Ashley let out a frustrated sigh she leaned against a tree in the park she was at. She didn't care that another girl was sitting there. In fact, the dark haired girl didn't seem to be in a better state than she was. After a few moments Ashley and the other girl both had stopped crying. "You alright?" the raven haired girl asked. "Fine," Ashley choked. "I'm Emily," she offered. "Ashley," the brunette sighed. "What happened?" Emily asked. "Fight," was the only word Ashley had the strength to admit. "Same... I hate fighting with my girlfriend..." Emily whispered. "So do I," Ashley answered. Emily looked a bit shocked that Ashley had a girlfriend, but she quickly was back to her state of sadness. "So what was your fight about?" Ashley asked. "I met up with my ex... And Maya got mad at me..." Emily whispered. "I got mad at Spencer for that," Ashley avoided eye contact with Emily. "I just don't see why she was so mad. I mean I never would cheat on her... But I guess seeing me with Paige just brought back old memories..." Emily thought aloud. "Well why does Maya not like her?" Ashley inquired. "Paige just... She and Maya have a very... Unique relationship..." Emily was careful about describing the feelings the two girls had towards each other. "Like an "I hate you and she loves me not you" kind of relationship?" Ashley asked. It was like she read Emily's mind. "Exactly like that. I guess I understand why she was so angry. But I wish she would've just told me why she was..." Emily sighed. "I should've told Spencer that," Ashley mumbled, her voice full of regret. "Well we should go and find them so we can apologize," Emily suggested. Ashley smiled at her and the two girls stood as they began walking beside each other looking for their lovers.

* * *

(Emaya and Spashley)

Emily and Ashley were walking when they heard their names in unison, which came out as a jumbled mess. They turned to see Maya and Spencer walking up to them. The four girls hugged their lovers in tears and as they all tried to talk at once Emily crashed her lips to Maya's as Spencer did the same to Ashley. They all stood like that for a moment before in unintentional unison they whispered "I'm sorry," which provoked a round of giggles from all four girls. "Wait... How do you and Ashley know each other?" Maya asked. "We met awhile ago talking about the fight," Emily explained. "That's how I met Maya," Spencer interrupted. "Small world," Ashley laughed. "Yeah," Emily agreed. "Hey, why don't we all head back to my apartment? We could crash and watch a movie," Ashley suggested. "Sounds great," Maya grinned. After a small arrangement Maya and Emily agreed to be at Ashley's apartment around 6:00. As they parted ways for awhile, all four girls realized something. They would always have someone to help them find their way back to their lovers, and they would be able to make new friends along the way.


End file.
